


Mega Man of the Yuragi Inn

by verifiaman



Category: DC Extended Universe, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, ゆらぎ荘の幽奈さん | Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san | Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs (Manga), 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Hentai, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lolicon, Manga & Anime, Outer Space, Shota, Softcore Porn, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: Andromeda, the ultimate weapon. With a roar, it altered the weather, causing Category 5 hurricanes to form in seconds. With it's hands, it could literally punch away cities and crack the planet so badly that you could see it from space. And with it's core, it could render entire population centers inoperable, unable to move or even think under the crushing weight of their own misery.This was what Hoshikawa Subaru and Hibiki Misora had spent so long fighting to prevent, alien after alien, weapon after weapon and now it was endgame. Them vs Andromeda and it's controller Cepheus. Only when it came to deliver the final blow, something happened.Cast out from their world and forced to live on an alternate Earth, the two kids must learn how to cope with their new surroundings, in a world less technologically advanced than their own, all the while the monster that sent them there ironically works to save the world he tried to destroy, for if he fails, everyone loses.





	1. You can't go back

In in the intermediate time between the move from internet based technology to electromagnetically based machinery, the United Nations made a large base on the surface of the moon, one that was the predecessors of the three satellites that managed the entire Electromagnetic Spectrum for the entire planet. It was a large, sprawling structure, as big as the old White House building and just as wide, with numerous facilities and functions that would make living on the moon just as comfortable as living on the earth. Alas, it was nothing more than a flight of fancy. The building itself was perfectly functional, and still was even now 200 years later, but the ability to generate oxygen in such a massive space was beyond the ability of the people of 21XX. With the completion and successful activation of the three Satellites Pegasus, Dragon, and Leo, technology had advanced to the point that they could produce enough oxygen to power a building six times its size for up to 12 years! Already, plans have been made in order to construct the devices, move it into space and so on, and within 2 years, it would be 100% habitable.

 

**SLAM!**

 

And now, this majestic piece of technology had been completely destroyed by a giant, monstrous hand, making a handprint in the moon so massive and deep, that one could see it from the Earth below. The hand was as large as a city, the palm blackish-grey and rectangle shaped, and the fingers red with black segments and yellow markings. On it's long, similarly colored arms, were pitch black gauntlets with three silver claws, and large ball joints for shoulders. It's torso was almost octagonal, red on top and black on the bottom, with open vents on all of it's angles expelling energy. It's head was shaped like an upside down seed, colored an ashen white and yellow, pupiless eyes that radiated a level of emptiness and desperation that brought all in it's path to their knees, and long orange 'ears', both the length of a small skyscraper . Then there were it's feet, or lack thereof. Shaped like a large nail, it had one large light blue ring near the top and two smaller rings near the pointed end. At a massive 42 kilometers long and 33 kilometers wide, this being was the final weapon against planet Earth, the Electromagnetic Destroyer, Andromeda.

 

And the only thing to stop it's path of destruction were two children, one boy and one girl, as they flew away from the destruction on a blue, winged guitar.

 

The boy, Mega Man, stared at the power Andromeda showed by such a simple action, his face pale white from what he just witnessed. He was Japanese, 10 years old with his hair spiked up in one long, feathered Mohawk. His helmet was blue with a white insignia on the forehead and had a red visor that only covered half his face, leaving the mouth and chin exposed. There were orange, circular shapes over each ear, the shapes outlined with darker blue and then white and having stylized points forwards at the jaw line and backwards, angled up at 45 degrees. The rest of his outfit consisted of a dark blue body suit and lighter blue armor.

 

The suit had dual yellow lines racing up his sides, where they met into a 'sword tip' design around his armpits. On his chest was a yellow arrow pointing down, with twin white lines spanning across his chest underneath the arrow. The harder armor pieces were light blue and white. He had a gauntlet on his right hand, which was wrapped around the girl's waist as she piloted the guitar, and white-toed cylindrical boots with silverish-white points at the elbow and knees respectively. There were two shoulder pads, each having a backward-facing point and bearing a white stripe pointing towards his fingers. On his left hand was a gun, a gun shaped like a ferocious, dog-like beast, with glaring red eyes and sporting a similar blue and white color scheme similar to the rest of him. Energy flowed out of the back of the beast's head as though it were main, reaching right up to the boy's elbow, two long, thin blue horns sticking out of the top near the head. It's cheeks were large and silver, somewhat similar to the pods on the side of the boy's head, and as it stared at the destruction Andromeda caused, memories of it's former home planet came to mind. “Draw your next hand kid!” The beast yelled to the boy. “Andromeda can't take much more!”

 

“Are you serious?!” The girl known as Lyra Note shouted, her American accent slipping through began looking at the impact site for the two of them. “We haven't put a dent on that thing!” Like the boy, she too was 10 years old, 100% Caucasian. Her hair was blonde and short, barely reaching past her head. She wore pink, knee-high boots with white tips at the end, yellow accents at the knees, and an all-black bodysuit under a pink sleeveless dress that were adorned in white lines going down the front and back. In the center of her dress was a large chest plate in the shape of a heart, colored pink and rimmed in gold, and red and white sleeves like a candy cane. Accessorizing the outfit were yellow bracelets at the end of her arms, pink shoulder straps, and a long white scarf wrapped around her neck that was long enough to wrap around her body, flowing in the nonexistent wind of space. On her head was a pink helmet with a light pink heart on the forehead, two large, white panels on the sides, and a blue visor that hid her eyes. The guitar she and the boy rode on was a strange mix of instruments, the top half a guitar and the bottom half a heart-shaped harp. At the top of the guitar were two yellow, pupilless feminine eyes and a mouth, with two tiny round balls for hand that held a mike in it's grip. “I saw you throw a meteor at that stupid thing's face, a _meteor!”_

 

“War-Rock is right, Misora-chan.” The face on the guitar chimed in as Andromeda zeroed in on their location. “It's EM signature has severely weakened. You won't be able to see it, but us EM beings can see how damaged it is; it can barely maintain it's – LEFT, NOW!”

 

“Wait what?” A map of the area appeared on her visor with the words 'this thing stupid!' flying up after them along with a temperature that was reaching levels that could fry a human like an egg in seconds. “OH CRUD!” She quickly followed the advice as Mega Man loaded up a Battlecard from his HUD, turning them both transparent as they barely avoided the tail end of Andromeda's strongest attack, the laser blast known as Nebula Blazer. “Finally you get a good card out of that stupid deck!”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Mega Man apologized for the 5th time that day as the energy meter for the Invisible Chip he had just activated appeared on screen. “I wasn't thinking!” With Lyra Note, the other FMians were disgustingly easy! He just spammed the knuckle and let Lyra wail on a few of them like she was some gangster performing an alleyway murder! “We need to find a place to hide, fast! If I can just lose Andromeda for just 30 seconds...” 30 seconds, enough for the armor's security features to deactivate and let him swap out his current deck for another. Honestly, considering they've been fighting for an hour, it was a good thing that Andromeda was barely powered up. He was using the equivalent of mid game weapons on it! “Lyra, we need to find something with a Cyber Core!”

 

“Where do you think I've been taking us?!” She shouted back, eyes nervously following the directions on her visor. As Andromeda starting shooting wildly in anger, hoping to hit them. “There's a small satellite 40 feet from us! The numbers say it can hold us!”

 

“Alright then let's go!” As the timer for the invisibility effect ran out, he drew another set of Battlecards on his HUD! “YES!” A good draw! “BARRIER! INVISIBLE!” A blue orb of energy enveloped the two as Lyra flew them close the satellite, the invisibility effect coming in a second or two later. “Russian made ,made in the year 2000, Main disk size 90TB.... and no viruses!”

 

“OH thank god!” Lyra shouted as the two teens accessed the satellite's systems with their visors. “Let's get the heck out of here!

And so the two entered the satellite, Andromeda's roar somehow echoing through the cold, airless vacuum of space, so loud and so far-reaching that everyone on earth and halfway through the Milky Way galaxy could hear it. Such was the power of it's roar that it tore the surface of the Earth asunder. Tidal Waves the size of cities formed and swallowed the eastern seaboard of the United States. Gigantic Hurricanes appeared out of nowhere and began to literally shred through anything in their path; forests, trees, buildings, _lakes_, all were shredded like paper and devoured. The Wave Road, the very thing that connected almost every device on the planet along with every person, was shining brightly in the sky, before it's beautiful myriad of colors turned a blood red, as the ground itself began to, if one could put into words, glitch out. But there was no fear. There was no calm. There was no anger, no sadness, not a single hint of emotion found in anyone on the planet, be they organic or electromagnetic, for Andromeda's most powerful weapon drained the very concept of feeling from their husks. From the most insignificant of homeless bums to the most powerful and dangerous politicians on the planet, all of them felt nothing as they were shredded, deleted, removed from existence by Andromeda's almighty wail of despair. And yet, something was wrong. Something was very,very wrong. As Andromeda stared at the ruined, desolated planet, a thought crossed It's mind:

 

Since when was It able to do that?!

 

 

 

 

SFYNSFYNSFYN

 

 

Enemy Status

 

[Electromagnetic Destroyer Andromeda]

 

[Size: Unknown]

 

[Weight: 33.22 pounds.]

 

[Life: 300/2200]

 

[Current status: furious, confused, frightened. Subject is immobile and transmissions from the Space Station AMAKEN-A4 have to Target Andromeda have ceased. Recommendation: Do not move until further notice. Begin scan again?]

 

“No...” Mega Man sighed as he slunk down onto the Network's reflective tiled floor, Lyra excusing herself and taking Harp into the back.

 

 

[Acknowledged. Analysis of Target Andromeda is complete. Simulation ready for testing. Giga Class Battlecard is at 75% completion.]

 

“Thanks...” Oh _man,_ this was a slog, and now they finally got a break, and in such a beautiful piece of history! Back then, Cyber Networks didn't look the exact same no matter where you went. They had style, substance, tailored either by human or digital hands to fit the aesthetically purposes of whoever lived there. And from the fantastical designs he had seen in history books, this Network was quite quaint, rustic even. From the scan data Lyra gave him, he saw that the size of the Network was equivalent to that of a small office building. Primitive computers with thick, clunky keypads and massive monitors the size of old analogue televisions were separated into cubicles divided by gray walls with the old flag for Sharo back when it was called Russia hanging on the walls. “Three weeks...three weeks!”

 

“Three minutes kid.” War-Rock corrected. “Gotta remember the time...dilation...” The glare Mega Man gave him shut him up pretty good. “How're you holding up?”

 

“Fine...fine...” If it wasn't for War-Rock and Harp stabilizing his and Lyra's emotions, just being around that monster would have caused them to kill themselves! Without that powerful wave of depression affecting them, Andromeda was slow and clumsy, like the drunks from the bad side of town. Even the second phase, while fast as _far_ stronger than before, was easy to avoid, but...it just took so long! Even now, despite his body not being tired in the slightest, he was drained emotionally, his connection to War-Rock allowing him to feel just enough fear to avoid Andromeda's attacks.

“Where's...Misora...”

 

“YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!”

 

Both men winced as Lyra smashed Harp into anything she could find, the sounds of her carnage forcing War-Rock to dull the noise coming into Mega Man's helmet, as well as put on the curse filter. “So kid, did ya sort out your deck?”

 

“Almost ….there....” Thanks to the arduous weeks of fighting his armor and Transer respectively received an immense amount of data on Andromeda, enough that Mega Man could simulate a fight with the giant robot, three months worth. Oh, how glad he was for the time dilations. Since this was such an old satellite with an ancient network, the upload/download speed was pitifully slow, which meant time moved even slower here than in the Wave World. “This should ….work.”

 

 

“#%#%#ing stupid robot!”

 

Mega Man ignored the fire that his partner started and activated the simulation once again.  _'When he fires the first missile, Lyra will fly in from above. I'll send in a couple Fire Cards to her so she can get them to follow her, and while he's preparing for the next chain...'_ He paused the simulation as the fake Andromeda held out It's arm and opened up It's palm to fire the Nebula Blazer. “Open...schematics.' 

 

[Acknowledged.]  The data pulled from the slog of a fight along with War-Rock and Harp's knowledge of Andromeda gave both him and Lyra an extensive knowledge of the machine's inner workings, a neat little ability that saved the two of them from the various foes that Planet FM sent after them. With that data, he loaded up the first time Andromeda transformed into It's second form, using It's fists to punch him and Lyra straight through the space station, the shockwaves that resulted from it melting the station. He winced as he saw how utterly destroyed their faces were, skin melted and skulls showing. Thank goodness for the Recovery Cards.  _'Ignore it Subaru, ignore it!'_ He quickly fast forwarded past their escape and into a satellite, using the time dilation to let War-Rock and Harp heal their bodies, as well as letting them all recover from the post death shock.  _'I should've changed my deck when I recovered!'_ But that was what these little simulations are for; it saved him and Misora far more times than they could count.

 

  
“#%#%%##%#!!!”

 

..,Correction; it saved _him_ far more times than he could count.  Misora was an excellent case study of what your body could ignore when you were consumed by homicidal rage. “He turned the simulation's camera on and rotated the 3D render 360 degrees. _'There's a lack of heat coming from the attack.'_ It did make sense; Andromeda fired missiles and meteors constantly, even when it wasn't moving. But him and Lyra nearly got fried by that laser twice, it was hot enough to give the both of them blisters and all the unfortunate things that happened to the human body when you stood near lava, though thankfully a few recovery cards spared them anymore pain from that. _'So upon the time it takes to charge until it fires, there is no production of heat, no cold either. But when it fires, the temperature skyrockets. Wait a minute...'_ He pondered over the simulation again, letting Andromeda fire Nebula Blazer and repeating the animation over and over again, taking in the sudden temperature change each and every time. _'I see...I see...'_

 

 

“Subaru-kun, I'm almost done, just have to-” BAM! “Hit a few more-” BAM! “THINGS! GOD I HATE THAT ROBOT!”

 

Mega Man opened up his deck again and switched out 12 cards.  _'This should be enough.'_ Thank goodness Andromeda never regenerated! “Alright, I'm ready!”

 

“I'm ready too!” Lyra said right behind him, causing Mega Man to scream as she placed Harp on a wall, knelt down and held his hand. “I _really_ needed to vent!”

 

“Thanks?” Before he could say anything else, He was dragged into Lyra's grip, the girl holding him tight. “W-what are you doing?!”

 

“Relaxing, what else?” She rolled her eyes at his stammering, blushing face. “Harp says we have a good 2 more days before- War-Rock, privacy please?”

 

“Sure.” And with that he went to sleep, ignoring and laughing at his host's panicked pleas.

 

“As I was saying, we have 2 more days before that giant bucket of bolts finds us, so I figured...” She gave him a kiss, a long, deep one, causing the Blue Bomber to freeze up on the spot and thanking the stars that he hadn't hit puberty. After two minutes she detached. “Did you like that?”

 

“W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w” And then she kissed him again, this time even longer.

 

“I'm gonna keep doing that if you act like a dork!”

 

“But we can't be doing this, Misora!” Mega Man shouted, much to the blonde's confusion. “We're too young, and I'm not ready to be a dad!”

 

The look on her face told him that was the wrong thing to say.

 

 

_20 minutes later..._

 

“I just wanted to get close to you because I _like_ you!” Lyra finished, standing over Mega Man as he nursed his black eye. “I forgot how much of an introvert you are! What, you jerked off everytime I surprised you in bed?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Jerked off. Masturbate.” She received more confused looks. “Grab your erection and move it up and down?”

 

“I'm not old enough to get one of those.”

 

“....Oh. W-well I'm not explaining it a-and don't you look it up!” God damn why didn't her manager filter her fan mail better?! She was 10, she shouldn't even know about half this stuff! “Look, just come over here, alright?!”

 

“U-uhhhmmm-”

 

“Get.over.here.”

 

“Yes mam!”

 

 

It was quite awkward for Subaru, being so close to Misora...when he was awake. He always woke up with a warm bed and the feeling someone was hugging him when asleep, followed by the sounds of his mom and Misora talking or watching TV together. When they were Mega Man and Lyra Note, the two often cuddled up after a fight just to sleep. Sometimes the fights on the Wave Road took far longer they should thanks to the time dilation and the connection of the device they were fighting on, leaving them with a familiarity with each other that no child their -biological- age should have. This didnt help with how nerve wracking this was for him, not helped by the fact she was just so _clingy! 'Thank goodness I don't need to breathe!'_ She was like a sloth and he was her branch, and she didn't plan to let him go anytime soon. “Misora?”

 

'Hmmm...”

 

“...I know you're awake, we don't sleep while we're EM beings.” With a groan the blonde opened her eyes, glaring up at him irritably. “Uhmmm,.” Well shoot, this was easier in his head! “C-could you ease up?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“It kinda hurts.”

 

“Look, we may not get another chance like this, ok?!” She let out a sigh. “We're not gonna be crime fighting partners anymore after we kick the crap out of that giant robot. You'll be the nerd, and I'll be the retired pop star. Oh sure I can just probably pop in and out like normal, but you've seen the news, all those advancements in EM tech. Add that to my popularity and the upped security because of this stupid alien invasion, and...and....” She let out a loud scream of frustration, burying her face into his chestpiece. “Just give me this, alright?” She narrowed her eyes. I gave you the same courtesy after that fight with Gemini.”

 

“....Low blow.” To say he was not in a good place after Tsukasa's betrayal would be a massive understatement. “But I get what you're saying...I'm gonna miss you too. Aside from Luna, you were my first real friend.”

 

“But what about her two stooges?”

 

“Aside from Luna, you were my first real friend.”

 

Ouch. “Thanks!” She let out a pleasant sigh as she dematerialized her helmet and then his, rubbing her cheek against his and giggling at his reddening face. “This feels nice, doesn't it?” She got a strained whimper in return. “I'm gonna miss you after this.”

 

“M-me too.” Subaru gulped.

 

And that was all they got out before a monstrous green hand came from the ground and ripped them and Harp back to the real world.

 

SFYNSFYNSFYN

 

 

A pink eyed being made entirely of bright green flames, so bright that one could see him from space at night, watched the meddling planet Earth from on top of Andromeda, just as confused as his creation. He was a short creature, a large, yellow three pronged headpiece that was his crown adorning the top of his body. His clothing consisted of a massive, circular black chest-piece that didn't even reach halfway to his nonexistent rib-cage, a large white tassel with gold rims coming down from the front, a red cape in the back, and two, finger-less gauntlets around his arms, one arm currently sunk into what looked like a portal. For those unfortunate enough to see Andromeda in their last moments, his bright light would signal that there was no escape, that all resistance was squashed, for that light emanated from the king of Planet FM, Cepheus.

 

“Ah, here we are.” A sense of relief washed over him as he pulled the traitors and the hosts out of the computer system and plopped them in front of him, the two somehow making a thud despite not standing on anything. “Using time dilation to rest up. Clever.” He narrowed his eyes as the two neophytes gasped for air as their helmets came back on, allowing them to breathe. “So. My greatest warriors were defeated by two children, children that the traitors to my kingdom didn't even 100% merge with.” He let out a small, embarrassed chuckle, both at the revelation and the pitiful glares the two children were giving him. Why the boy looked as though he just escaped an embarrassing situation was anyone's guess. “So tell me, survivor of Planet AM, are you happy?”

 

War-Rock's eyes returned to normal as he, and subsequently Mega Man's combat systems, came back online. “Oh your damn right I am!” He let out a chuckle at the kid's scandalized stare. “I killed all your little suck-ups, got one of them to betray you, made fools of your army for the entire galaxy to see, and your superweapon is on it's last legs! So even if we die here, I can at least say I pissed you right the fuck off!”

“...Indeed.” That calm tone and blank expression set off alarm bells in War-Rock and Harp. “I'm guessing by your expressions that you've noticed that I am not seething in anger like I normally am.” He pointed to the Earth behind him. “That's because there are more pressing matters at hand.”

 

War-Rock twisted Subaru's arm at an unnatural angle to see what he was pointing at. “Oh.....OooooooOOOWHAT THE HELL?! TURN AROUND BRATS!”

 

The two quickly turned their heads and upon seeing the data their visors were giving them, their jaws dropped. There was no Wave Road. There were barely enough EM Waves on the planet, and the planet was 40 feet off of it's original orbit, and yet their systems were telling them that it was perfectly fine!

 

“War-Rock, this isn't Cepheus's doing.” Harp pre-empted. “This isn't even Andromeda's doing!”

 

“You two are correct.” Cepheus said, narrowing his eyes. “It seems the six of us have been caught in an anomaly that has shifted us to another universe.” A very familiar one at that. “And with this we, are at an impasse.” The two children looked up at them. “I can tell you are fearful, and that is a logical reaction. With how pitiful this world's EM technology is, it poses no threat to me, and the strength and power you showed me shows that your world is of no threat to me or Planet FM.”

 

“I don't like where this is going.” Mega Man said with a gulp.

 

“You will like this next sentence even less.” With a wave of his hand, a golden road appeared below Lyra and Mega Man leading them back to Japan. “Though Gemini may have overestimated your threat potential, I cannot allow someone as powerful as you, mere _neophytes_ who bought Andromeda to it's last breath, to stay.”

 

“WHAT?!” Lyra let out a screech, “OH YOU APPLE SODA LAVA LAMP LOOKING -”She attempted to brandish Harp, but found that she couldn't move!

 

“Thank goodness your bond didn't rob you of your common sense Harp. Now as I was saying.... you four will be exiled to this world, I will return to my dimension and leave you be. Think of it as a double win for you, for if you stay....” He snapped his fingers, causing a view screen to appear in front of the children and the traitors. On it was a pink, amorphous mass. “This abomination is slowly but surely heading towards your planet. In 4 months, a group of humans known as Dealer will take control of it...." He turned to the blue child. “And your father.”

 

“WHAT?!” Mega Man and War-Rock shouted, the latter speaking first. “DAIGO'S IN THAT THING?!”

 

Cepheus nodded. “This footage was taken from a captured drone from the planet Nohria-4. Just the sight of it makes you and Harp want to _retch,_ doesn't it?” The two EM beings reluctantly agreed, much to their host's confusion. “I will heal Andromeda up, and in return I will destroy that abomination with the help of the three Satellite Admins that left you in your hour of need.”

 

“Oh that explains a lot.” War-Rock groused. It sure would have helped to have their power, but now that they had a good reason, he couldn't bitch at them! “So we go to some backwater dimension and you reunite 1/3 of the kid's family and save the world.”He narrowed his eyes. “[Mitra](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitra) contract, now.”

 

Harp gasped in horror and Cepheus narrowed his eyes. “Very well then.” This time it was War-Rock's and Harp's turn to have their jaws drop as the constellation of Cepheus made it's way onto their host's arm. “I invoke the name of Mitra, patron deity of promises and virtue, and it is in her name that I Cepheus, ruler of Planet FM, solemnly swear to destroy that disgusting meteor, leave Planet Earth in peace, and return the invader known as Daigo Hoshikawa to his home.” He narrowed his eyes at the boy when he tried to protest. “I solemnly swear, and if I break that oath, then I will perish!” The constellations on the children's arms glowed bright green before dimming. “There, it is done.”

 

“...Thank you.”

 

“WHY?!” Mega Man shouted. “Why did you agree to this?!”

 

“Because Cepheus and Andromeda are the only ones who can cross dimensions.” War-Rock answered as the two in question did just that, disappearing in a _gigantic_ burst of green flame, so bright that the two EM beings had to dim their host's visors. “No matter what we said, no matter what we did, there was no guarantee he would have sent us home. The Mitra Promise was a gamble, a gamble that I'm horrified to say paid off.”

 

Harp chimed in. “The fact that he promised to give _us_ his power should he fail means that he's serious about this, and that that _revolting_ meteor-” Lyra felt her entire body shudder “-Is a bigger threat than he thought. To team up with the leaders of the very planet he destroyed, and willingly at that....I'm sad to say that you have no choice.”

 

“I...I.....”Mega Man balled up his right fist and looked to the Earth. “Misora-chan, what do you feel about this?”

 

“It's a dick move but...” She shrugged and hugged him, hard. “I swear, I've spent more time with you than in the Real World, Subar-kun. All I have is my music and you guys.” She held his hand tight as she stared at the Earth below. “And we're going to get out of this, trust me. Everything works out in the end.”

 

“....Alright.” Mega Man was doing everything in his power not to break down crying. His mom, Luna, Amachi-san, and hopefully soon, dad. He saved Earth from the FMian invaders...and all it cost him was his entire life. “L-let's go.” Lyra nodded and held his hand as they zoomed down to the Earth.

 

And as soon as they broke through the clouds, they began to fall straight to the ground below, two shooting stars descending into the night sky.

 

 


	2. New Earth, new status quo. A chase around the city is afoot!

"And that is why you need to move on. She's 20 now, and she still remembers you." A remarkably well built teenager was kneeling down on the side of the road talking to himself. He was of high school age, a slight tan to his complexion with brown hair tied into a ponytail, three large tufts of hair sticking out of the front, with bangs long enough to cover his eyes. Also he was wearing a mawashi, and nothing else. "You can't keep scaring off any dog she comes across, she still loves you and thinks of you as her owner." …. "Yes, I mean it. Now come on. It's time." This was always the hardest thing for him to do, send someone's beloved to the other side. "Now close your eyes." The spirit did so, as the teen rared up his fist and delivered a mighty punch.

And with a loud yell of pain, the 34 year old fat, bearded man in the ugliest, creepiest dog suit anyone had ever seen was exorcised...only a second later to fall into a pit of fire.

"..." The boy, one Fuyuzora Kogarashi, stared blankly at what he just witnessed and walked off down the country road. "Sixth time today..." To think that _this_ was the time his poker face started working! At least he didn't feel this one's sweat! "Now then, let's keep moving."

The country roads were at times his only friend. They didn't judge him for talking to ghosts, but like some friends, they didn't know when to leave! But that was all about to change soon...hopefully...possibly? _'What it feels like to be a homeowner.'_ To have a roof over your head, to not have to eat wildlife and puke out your guts a couple hours later because you didn't clean it properly! Oh it sounded so blissful! And if those old guys were right, this 'Yuragi inn' was right up his alley of pitifully low standards! ¥ 150,000 as rent and food expenses, free hot springs, cheap rent, a roof over his head, cheap rent, easy walking distance to what had to be plenty of jobs, and ! And the man sounded so earnest that Kogarashi felt as though he wouldn't be screwed over this time!

As he passed over a bridge, he noticed something in the sky...two somethings. "Hm? Shooting stars?" No, it couldn't be; he felt life from those, and fear, lots of fear! "What are those things?!" Could something or someone have followed him back to this dimension?! He narrowed his eyes and ran to where the impact site would be. He could feel the sheer power radiating from those two, and if they survived the fall, then he was in for one hell of a fight!

And thank every deity he knew the impact site was in walking distance!

SFYNSFYNSFYN

The impact was massive, able to be heard for miles, and yet there was no smoke, no fire, just a three foot deep crater with two kids in the middle.

"OOOWWWWW!" Mega Man yelled out as he reverted back to Subaru Hoshikawa. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"FUCKING SIGNAL LOSS IS WHAT HAPPENED!" Lyra Note said as she reverted back to the redheaded, green-eyed, Japanese Misora Hibiki. "This stupid Earth's Wave Road SUCKS!" She let out a series of curses and stomped on the ground repeatedly before she calmed down. "I can probably transform, so if you're injured, I can-"

"- I'm good..." Subaru groaned as War-Rock helped him up. "I'm just..." It was here that he noticed the spiky glowing green hands of energy helping him up, and that he didn't have his Visualizer. "W-War-Rock?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are." The dog-like alien said, Subaru's Visualizer resting on his neck. "This planet messed with our EM Wave Change pretty bad. Plus side is that you can transform without a Wavehole probably; lots of some other energy in the air I can use to transform. Downside is that you're piss weak kid. Like real weak. Also you're naked."

"What?" He looked down. WHAT?!" -And immediately covered himself. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Who's around to care?" War-Rock answered with a roll of his eyes. With all the times the kid and Harp's host had to strip to tend to the other's wounds, it was laughable that he had even a slightest hint of modesty. "Also we have another problem." He held Subaru's Transer in his hand, or a charred approximation of it. "fortunately for you, the redhead's Transer isn't even damaged. Harp was far better at protecting equipment during atmospheric re-entry than I ever was"He began tossing the device into the air. "The main mother board is still intact, but good luck accessing it! Your Visualizer is enough of a medium for us to merge, but until we can get this fixed, you can't use any Battle Cards whatsoever." He held out his hands placatingly when Subaru was about to yell out a loud 'WHAT?!' honestly, that had to be a verbal tic for his people! "Look, there aren't any EM Viruses here to use them on anyway. This planet's Wave Road is so tiny me or Harp would've detected them by now. You got at least 22% of your original strength, enough to punch a car a good foot away. Let's just transform until we can get out surroundings, ok?"

"A-alright." He took his father's specialized glasses off of War-Rock's neck and put it over his eyes. "Ready." And with that, War-Rock flew into him, transforming them both into Mega Man. "Oooohohh, you weren't kidding!" He felt heavier, sluggish, and he should not be seeing so many red numbers on his HUD! He looked to see that Misora had changed back to Lyra Note. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a shiver. "S-so c-cold!"

"I'm feeling ok." Lyra said, her eyes narrowed as Harp materialized on her back. "We got company, Mega Man. Get decent and stay behind me!"

As Lyra walked past him, Mega Man looked down. "I-I'm half n-naked..." Of course he was. "W-War-Rock?"

"If the Transer wasn't crapped out, I could make you better clothes." War-Rock answered. "That thing was your entire combat arsenal in one place, _including_ your armor. Deal with it kid and run a system scan while Lyra takes care of the threat; there may be more crap that's FUBAR'd."

SFYNSFYNSFYN

Kogarashi jumped up the rock face with a huff, taking a second to rest before continuing. "One of them is getting closer..." They must've sensed him like he sensed them. He stopped and sat down. He'll just wait here for them.

"A human?!" And speak of the devil. Kogarashi looked up to see some ridiculous cosplayer standing on a tree branch with some weird guitar harp thing in her hands. "This diaper wearing guy's a human?!"

"I'm 100% sure, Lyra!" And her guitar-harp was talking?! "Good afternoon; might I ask who you are?"

"...HARP-CHAN?!"

"Your honorifics indicate that you know of me, but yet I do not know of you." She narrowed her eyes as Lyra jumped down from the tree branch and slowly approached the teenaged human. "Your digital engram _seems_ familiar."

"It's me, Fuyuzora Kogarashi! I played with Cepheus when he was still on the Visible Spectrum!"

"Impossible." Harp rebuked. "Kogarashi Fuyuzora was a human, as was his master. You would have to be over 4000 human years old to have met the king back in his infancy. I highly doubt that you are who you..." Her eyes widened as the human released a small fraction of his power. "By the stars it is you!" she disengaged the Wave Change, turning Lyra back into Misora as she flew over and hugged him. "Oh it's been so long!"

"Yeah, it's been a long time!" Fuyuzora said, his face red. "Your flames are kinda warm." Harp let out an apology and backed away. "So what brings you to my dimension? Cepheus send you on one of your superhero missions?" The looks on both girl's faces told him that was the wrong thing to say, especially in regards to the little girl; she was positively seething! "Uhhhmm...did something happen?"

Harp re-engaged the Wave-Change back to Lyra Note. "You might want to come with us; it's a long story." A story she was going to lie her nonexistent buttocks off to tell. He was not going to be happy with what he was about to hear. But first... "Why are you wearing that sumo outfit in the first place?"

"...I was possessed again."

"Ah, I see."

SFYNSFYNSFYN

[SYSTEM SCAN COMPLETE]

[RESULTS: BATTLE CAPABILTIES REDUCED TO 88%. SPEED REDUCED TO 88MPH. WAVE ROAD TRAVEL IMPOSSIBLE. ELECTRONIC DEVICE POSSESSION CAPABILITIES REDUCED BY 87%. BATTLE CARD PRODUCTION ONLINE. GIGA CLASS CARD PRODUCTION OFFLINE. MEGA CLASS CARD PRODUCTION ONLINE. STANDARD CLASS CARD PRODUCTION ONLINE.]

[AS A RESULT OF THE EXCESSIVE DAMAGE, OVER 123 BATTLE CARDS ARE RENDERED INOPERABLE UNTIL REPAIRS ARE COMPLETE. ESTIMATED TIME OF REPAIR: 4 WEEKS.]

[STATUS REPORT COMPLETE. SHUTTING DOWN DIAGNOSTICS.]

Mega Man stared up at the sky, seeing not the Wave Road, but the stars themselves. He could hear the crickets and birds going along their daily nightly routine, a fine distraction to prevent him from going full angst. "I don't know what to do, War-Rock. "All this time, we were building up to fight Andromeda, ready to destroy it and save the world. We spent who knows how many years in the Wave Road fighting army after army, and in the end, we had to rely on the guy trying to kill us to save the world he was trying to destroy."

"Yeah, life's weird like that kid. The sages back on my planet made us do weird crap like that all the time back when we were on the Visible Spectrum." He began reading the diagnostics report again, just to be safe. "Trust me when I say this is the best case scenario kid. I haven't seen much of that stuff Cepheus showed us, but I've seen what it does. If he made that pact and promised to give us his power should he fail., than this exile has another purpose to it."

"...Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, just stating the facts kid." His eyes widened as he finished reading the report. _'Well, this is interesting.'_ Best not tell the kid and get his hopes up if he was wrong. "You accepted this pretty fast."

"In the span of time I've met you, I have killed over 900 living, sentient beings of my own volition, over 20 of them human. I'm mostly numb to this." His visor alerted him that Lyra and a human were coming up to them. "Oh, she's back."

"Hey Mega Man!" Lyra shouted as she and Kogarashi jumped down the crater. "I just met this guy and Harp knows him!"

Mega Man raised his torso off the ground and subsequently his brow. "Why is that man wearing a mawashi?"

"I got possesed." Kogarashi answered as he stared at the boy. "Why are your hosts kids? And why are you hanging out with an AMian? I thought you guys were enemies!"

War-Rock looked at Harp. "Don't worry you two, I'll explain." She changed Lyra back to Misora and floated nervously in front of the older human. "It's a very funny story."

Kogarahsi narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was heading. "FMian funny, or human funny?"

"...The former."

1 hour later.

"And now here we are." Harp finished to a gaping, horrified, and very angry Kogarashi. "You're taking this rather well."

"...Are you serious Harp-san?" The honorific caused both kids to wince. "You mean to tell me that you were murderers?! _Mass murderers?!_ "

Harp shrugged with her nonexistent arms. "Your teacher wasn't all coronas and auroras Kogarashi. She was friends with that drunkard human and his stuttering grandson for goodness sake! She kept bad company!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Kogarashi roared, eyes widening as he realized he let out his aura, causing the two children to back away from him in utter terror. "S-sorry...it's..it's just...I can understand doing horrible things out of fear and loyalty; I've experienced the former whenever I got separated from my master. Why? J-just why?! You guys were doing so good?! Andromeda was going to be one of the best telescopes in the star system, Cepheus was going to be crowned king, and that jackass Gemini was going to be exiled!"

"HA!" War-Rock yelled Turning Kogarashi's attention to the merged alien. "Man what kind of alternate history are you living in, kid?! That two headed freak's had his hand in the brat's electrons long before you came! From what I heard on the intergalactic market, you two were the best thing to happen to that planet! You even got the Sages to consider contacting that miserable ball of electromagnetic waves!"

Kogarashi held his hand to his face. "Subaru and Misora was it?" The two kids nodded nervously. "I-I'm sorry about that, both what you just saw and what you went through. I was such a brat back then! If master didn't indulge me and we just stayed there-"

"It's not your fault!" Subaru yelled. "Cepheus made his grave and now he has to lie in it! Besides..." He looked down at War-Rock. "Apologies aren't going to do anything right now."

Kogarashi pondered his current situation. With Cepheus and what was now Andromeda out of the picture, the planet Earth was safe. There was _no_ way he could survive in space long enough to fight anything that could destroy a planet, and he saw the technology of that dimension's aliens...especially that meteor Harp-chan and War-Rock were talking about. And now, two children from that dimension were here, alone, one of them unable to reunite with his family. "I don't know how, but I will take responsibility for this." He held his hand out when Subaru opened his mouth. "I still feel responsible, so I will make it up to you. I'm heading to a town called Yukemori City, looking for a place to live. If you can help me get enough money, I can help you guys settle into this world."

"Wow thanks!" Misora said cheerfully, before realizing her insensitivity. "So what about dimensional stuff? Think we can do something about that?"

Kogarashi shook his head. "The Mitra Promise is in effect. If you break it, then _he_ gets your powers, and who knows what he'd do?"

"...Oh. Sorry for bringing it up Subaru."

"Don't worry about it." Mega Man said as he got up and bowed to the older man. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kogarashi-san. Please take good care of us!"

And with that, Subaru and Misora's new life began. But the ever present meteor that made their greatest enemy retreat was still on Subaru's mind, ad well as Kogarashi's. 4 months.. in 4 months, Meteor G will make itself known, and things will change forever.

SFY

"This is Yukemori City right?" Mega Man asked the sick Kogarashi on his back as the rising sun shined behind them. "I didn't think it'd be this close."

"OHHGGGghhh..." Kogarashi held his hand over his mouth and got off the young boy, running to a tree and throwing up as Lyra flew in on Harp and dropped down. "I never got used to traveling with EM beings...Yeah, that's the city..."

Mega Man looked over the hill, scanning the environment. Luckily War-Rock and Harp adapted to the primitive method of communications, and now they had something called 'Google Maps' to help guide them. Shockingly it was more detailed and advanced than the mapping programs back home. "It's so rustic and wholesome. The cars don't hover, the air is so clean!" And with the lack of electromagnetic radiation, he could see for miles as Mega Man!

"Ooohohh..." Lyra patted Kogarashi on the back as he vomited out yet again. "I hope I can find a job.." He moaned, to both kid's shock. "I can't go every day looking like this!"

"What?" Mega Man stared at the older teen. "You were just gonna _wing_ it?!"

"What the _hell_ man?!" Lyra shouted, resisting the urge to kick him into his vomit. "After that super cheesy speech and all that?!"

"Oh yeah.." Now he just felt stupid; he was caring for two now! "Ok, I realize that I didn't think this through." He ignored the 'You think?!' looks both kids and aliens were giving him. "But I think I found a workaround. You guys are from a futuristic society right? What can you do?" Mega Man and Lyra looked at each other, and the answers they gave made Kogarashi scream and holler like a schoolgirl whose crush asked them out on a date.

SFYNSFYNSFYN

Seeing as Lyra Note was the only one who had her full capabilities, it was quite easy to make some money. After a warning from both Kogarashi and Subaru _not_ to brainwash anyone, she simply set up a little popup system to every portable device in the city. In addition to that, she sent Mega Man data for any rewards in the area, after a miserably hilarious attempt by him to repair a primitive computer.

He and Kogarashi sat above a building, surveying the city below. "Did you find anything?" The latter asked Mega Man, wearing a Super Sentai mask so as not to be recognized in his lack of clothing. "Please tell me you found something!" Why did he even agree to let the kid take him up here?! Why did his meeting with Harp turn out like- _'I'm wearing a mawashi and a mask with a half naked underage boy...'_ He never thought he'd be wishing for the dimension where the ninjas were all women and lost their clothes with a single flick of the finger, but here he was!

"I'm looking I'm looking." Mega Man said, not hearing Kogarashi's groan as he cycled through the data. Police reports, forum posts, lost dog signs, he sifted through it all...all _five_ of them. "I only have five results, one thing about a girl from one of the high schools here who says her stuffed animals are haunted, one-"

Kogarashi grabbed Mega Man. "WHERE?!"

"Uhmmm.." Ignoring the older man's grin, he pulled up the information on a holo-screen for him to see. "See?"

"Nice display!" Excellent resolution, no graining, EM beings truly had amazing powers! "Chisaki Miyazaki...age 16 5'1"..." Wow this girl was short! And quite cute too. Short orange hair, light blue eyes and wearing nothing but a bra and- "Where did you get this footage?"

"I don't know, Lyra sent it. What's wrong with it?" Ignoring Kogarashi's pleas to spare his innocence, e opened the file. "...Oh."

"Wait, that's it?!" War-Rock exclaimed turning his head and Mega Man's arm towards the older man. "The hell kind of wuss are you?"

"WAR-ROCK!" the Blue Bomber sighed. "She probably did that just to get a rise out of us, but the information is valid. She's explaining the problem, showing the room..and now she said 'it's time for the real take' and accidentally saved the video. It looks like Lyra cut the connection so she wouldn't be showing her body." The holo screen changed to show her address. "Here it is. Shall we go?"

"Heck yeah!" Something simple and clean, and can make him some money! "...Just as soon as we get you into some clothes."

SFYNSFYNSFYN

Now wearing her pink pajamas, a red faced Chisaki stared at the strangely dressed American who answered the help ad she never put out. The little blonde girl sat on her bed, legs crossed and talking with her animatronic harp-thing. "Could you please leave?" She asked the little girl with far more patience and calm than the situation deserved. "I don't know how you found that ad, but I am perfectly fine with my current situation." The girl pointed to her right, Chisaki following on instinct. "M-my bear..." It was walking on it's own, as if trying to tip-toe away! The bear then _turned_ to her, and began running out. "I-I-I-I-I-"

As Chisaki screamed Lyra gave her the thumbs up and yelled 'I'M EXPECTING PAYMENT FOR THIS!' before running off, phasing through the wall.

"SHE'S A GHOST!"


End file.
